


I'll Always Protect You

by raccoon_macaroon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon_macaroon/pseuds/raccoon_macaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin and her army arrives in Cheve to stop an uprising. While there she meets some new allies, including Benny, a Nohrian border guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uprising

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my F!Corrin and Benny fanfic. My goal is to chronicle their experiences throughout Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and beyond. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR CONQUEST CHAPTER 13.

“BENNY! WAKE UP!” Benny woke up with a start. Someone was pounding on the barrack door. The other soldiers groaned and rolled over in their bunks. Benny rubbed his eyes and shuffled to the door. 

“What is it, Charlotte? It’s the middle of the night,” he said.

“Hurry up Benny, those damn rebels are at it again! Sounds like there’s a whole army out there! They’re so noisy, I haven’t slept a wink! Get your lance and let’s go shut ‘em up!” She hefted her axe onto her shoulder and glared up at him. Benny rubbed his face and sighed. 

“Alright, I’ll coming.” Benny shut the door and went back inside. He opened the chest at the end of his bed and pulled out his armor, fumbling in the dark to strap it on. He could hear Charlotte impatiently tapping the butt of her axe on the ground outside. He reached inside his shirt, feeling the good luck charm hanging against his chest, just to make sure it was there. He picked up his lance and shield and stepped outside, shutting the door softly so as not to wake his comrades, who had all been on day duty. 

“Finally!” said Charlotte, exasperated. “I don’t know how anybody can sleep through this racket!” Benny could hear shouting coming from inside the walls of the city. Charlotte was already hurrying down the hill towards Cheve. 

“Hurry up Benny!” she called, “The sooner we shut ‘em up the sooner I can go back to bed!”

“Mmm,” murmured Benny, tightening his gauntlets. He began jogging after Charlotte.

After a few moments they arrived outside the walls of the city. The noise had grown to a heavy din. The soldiers who normally guarded the gates to the city were nowhere to be found, no doubt trying to quell the angry rebellion.

“Ugh, those jokesters are a real pain in the butt!” Charlotte growled. “Why are they making such a racket late at night? I need my beauty rest! I bet it’s those Chevois jerks again. I’ve had it up to my ears with them.”

Benny was about to reply when he saw a young woman in the crowd. She was giving orders to a strange group of people Benny had never seen before. And her ears were…pointed?

“Benny! I’m talkin’ over here!” 

He turned his attention back to Charlotte. “…Yes, Charlotte. They’re very loud,” he said softly.

Suddenly the pointed-eared woman glanced towards them, and began running in their direction. 

“Um, excuse me!” she shouted over the din, “But are you two with the rebels?”

Charlotte tossed her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, GODS no! How DARE you! We’re proud Nohrian soliders here to defend our border! Geez, the nerve of some people. Comparing us to those savages! Ain’t that right Benny!” said Charlotte, turning to him.

The stranger glanced up at Benny, her eyes growing wide as she took a good look at him.

“…Sure,” said Benny, glancing at the ground as he tightened his grip on his lance. 

“Ah, my apologies,” said the woman. “I didn’t realize you were Nohrian border guards. I’m Corrin, princess of Nohr. I’m here to suppress this rebellion. 

Charlotte’s mouth dropped open. “HUH?! You’re a p-princess? Oh…” Charlotte was silent for a moment before a sweet smile crossed her face. “Please forgive me, milady, where ARE my manners!? I must have been bitten by an evil little fairy, hee hee. I’m so VERY sorry.”

“Please forgive my rude companion, milady,” said Benny, with a small bow of his head. “She’s…eccentric.” 

Corrin shook her head. “No need to apologize. But what are you two doing here? Have you come to help us?”

“No, milday. The rebels were being loud, so Charlotte wanted to kick their-”

“Benny, you silly-billy!” Charlotte interrupted loudly. “Don’t joke around with our rich princess friend here! Of COURSE we’re here to help you! I’m a delicate flower, but I know how to battle,” she said, with a demure tip of her head. “Why bother living if we can’t help our fair princess in her time of need? Ain’t that, I mean, isn’t that right, my dear Benny?”

“…Sure,” Benny said again.

Corrin nodded at them both. “Well, you both look strong and able, so we’d be grateful for your help. All I ask is that you do all you can to spare the lives of our enemies.” Charlotte raised her eyebrows, but nodded. 

“Of course, my little princess! Little flowers like me are ill-equiped to kill anyway.” She giggled. 

Then she put a hand to her cheek and gasped. “Oh, goodness! I still haven’t properly introduced myself, have I? Silly me! I’m Charlotte, hee hee. This mammoth here is my friend, Benny. It’s nice to make your royal acquaintance!” she said brightly. “I’ll do everything I can to make you proud.”

“It’s, um, nice to meet you as well,” said Corrin, glancing between Charlotte and Benny. “If you’ll excuse me…” Charlotte stood still for a moment and watched Corrin walk back to her troops. 

“SCORE!” she hissed, turning towards Benny, an evil grin creeping over her face. “We’re in the big leagues now, Benny my boy. Before you know it, we’ll be rubbing elbows with royals, heh heh!”

“Whatever you say, Charlotte.” He watched Corrin’s back disappear amongst the crowd. 

Just then a couple of wyvern riders swooped over their heads, with a couple of knights on foot swiftly approaching. 

“Leave some big ones for me, got it Benny?” said Charlotte. “I wanna look good in front of the royals!” She laughed and ran towards one of the knights, snapping his lance in half with one swing of her huge axe. 

Benny fingered the charm around his neck and followed after her. A wyvern rider swooped out of the sky and Benny ducked just in time to avoid its claws. He widened his stance and watched the dragon make a U-turn in the sky, and began racing towards him again. Benny waited until he could see the face of the rider and then sidestepped at the last second, knocking the rider off his mount with the butt of his lance. He landed in a heap on the ground as his dragon soared away from the battlefield. Benny stooped over the man and pulled up the visor of his helmet. A goose egg was already forming above his left eye, and the man groaned at Benny’s touch. 

“Sorry,” said Benny, and ran to catch up with Charlotte. 

He found her in the middle of fighting a rebel soldier.  
“DON’T UNDERESTIMATE ME!” she bellowed, knocking the man off his horse with the flat of her axe. The man went flying into the Cheve river near Benny’s feet. Benny reached in and fished out the sopping man by the back of his shirt, dropping him onto the riverbank where the man panted heavily. 

“Hurry up Benny!” shouted Charlotte, running toward the middle of the city.

They quickly reached the center of town. Benny recognized one of the members of Corrin’s band running from house to house, warning the villagers to lock their doors and stay inside. 

“Looks like we’re cleaned up most of them,” said Charlotte, twirling her axe in her hand. “Too bad, I didn’t get to show off in front of her royal highness.” Just then, Benny spotted Corrin, tangling with a wyvern rider. 

“You might still get your chance,” said Benny. They ran towards the two fighters. 

“Don’t do this Scarlet!” yelled Corrin over the uproar of battle. “You and I are fighting for the same cause! To end this war and bring peace to Nohr!”

“You’re wrong!” yelled the woman on the wyvern. “I won’t let Nohr oppress my people any longer. For freedom!” The woman dug her heels into the sides of her wyvern and swooped towards Corrin. 

“Uh oh,” said Charlotte, but Benny didn’t hear her. He was sprinting to Corrin’s side, even though he knew there was no way he could make it in time to block the hit. A flash of light suddenly enveloped Corrin. In her place stood a great dragon with huge horns and white wings. Benny gasped and slid to a halt a few yards from the beast. In one swift move, the dragon spun around and knocked the wyvern rider from her mount with its tail. The dragon stamped its feet and tossed its head, and with another flash of light, Corrin stood in its place once more. 

“Did you see that?!” Charlotte had appeared at Benny’s side. “What kind of princess is she?!” 

Corrin’s shoulders hunched over as if in pain, clutching her forearm. In the moonlight Benny could see a trickle of blood running down her fingers and wetting the grass below. 

Benny made a sound in his throat and started towards her, but before he could take two steps a man appeared next to her, mending her wound with a staff. He seemed to be fussing over her as he led her towards the rest of her troops, as the last of the enemies had been defeated. 

“Time to claim our reward!” said Charlotte, hurrying after Corrin and the man. 

“Charlotte, I don’t think now is the best time-”

“I’m not leaving until I’ve gotten in good with her.” A wicked little smile spread across her face. Benny could only imagine what sort of plan she was thinking up.

The rebels, most of whom had been left alive, were being corralled by soldiers, as a sinister looking man barked orders at them. The man kicked out viciously at one of the villagers who had dared step out of line. The man’s foot collided with the back of the villager’s knee, and he collapsed to the ground in pain. “Please…no…”

“HA HA HA!! Death to all who defy the great king of Nohr!” shouted the man, and then sunk his axe in the villager’s back. The villager cried out, and Corrin came running towards the man. 

“Hans!” She gasped at the site of the dead man’s body. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

The man called Hans rested the haft of his axe on his shoulder. “Don’ worry, milady, I’m saving some of these rats for you. You’re just in time to help us take out the trash that started this rebellion.” He grinned, showing a row of rotting teeth.

“Are you insane?!” shouted Corrin. “We don’t kill for the sake of killing! Stop this at once! As princess of Nohr, I order you to drop your blade and let these people go!” 

Hans glared down at Corrin. “I’m sorry, milady, but my orders come straight from King Garon. You may be a princess, and our leader, but the king’s word is law.”

Corrin’s shoulders sagged and her voice wavered. “F-father ordered you…to do this terrible thing…?”

A woman materialized out of the dark beside Corrin and hugged her to her chest. She whispered something in Corrin’s ear. 

“Gods, no,” murmured Corrin, stepping away from the woman and shaking her head. “No! How can you be so calm about this, Camilla!” 

Camilla shook her head and whispered something else to Corrin, and walked away from her, towards Charlotte and Benny. Charlotte glanced at Benny and intercepted Camilla as she walked past. 

“Lady Camilla, if I may be so bold as to ask, my friend and I would like to join your cause for-”  
“Do you swear loyalty to Corrin?” Camilla interrupted. 

“Oh, absolutely,” gushed Charlotte, “Thank you so much for your magnanimous-”

Camilla waved a hand and continued walking. “Jakob can get you set up,” she called without looking back. 

A small smile crept over Charlotte’s face. “Get your stuff, Benny. We’re rolling with the royals now.”

Benny glanced back to where Corrin had been standing, but she was gone. The man with the staff who had been next to her eyed them suspiciously before coming towards them. 

“You truly swear fealty to Lady Corrin?” said the man. 

Charlotte nodded eagerly. The man glanced at Benny, who nodded. 

The man sighed, muttered something about the army becoming a collection of oddballs and riffraff under his breath. 

“Very well, come with me. I am Jakob, Lady Corrin’s butler. Lady Corrin still has several matters to attend to, so let’s make this quick. Lilith!” 

What looked to Benny like a fish appeared out of thin air, floating at eye level. 

“Take us to the castle, please, Lilith,” said Jakob. The fish thing nodded and a flash of blue light surrounded them. When it dissipated Benny, Charlotte, and Jakob were standing in what looked like the entryway of a large stone castle. 

Jakob gave them no time to oogle at their surroundings, but quickly let them down a series of corridors. 

“Your rooms will be-”

“Ooh, is it this one?” said Charlotte. She stopped in front of an elaborately carved door. The doorknob was engraved with some sort of crest.

“No!” shouted Jakob. “No. That is Lady Corrin’s room. You are not permitted to go in there.” 

Jakob led them around a few more corners and down a hallway where the doors became more plain. He gestured to two doors. 

“These will serve as your quarters, so long as you are loyal to Lady Corrin. I will be keeping a close eye on the both of you until you prove your loyalty on the battlefield.” Jakob bowed stiffly and started to walk away. 

Charlotte looked at Benny with a wide grin and even wider eyes. She wasted no time in disappearing into her room to see if the furnishings were as lavish as the rest of the castle. Benny rubbed the back of his neck as he opened the door to his room, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

Hours later, Benny lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Soft moonlight came in through the window. He fingered the charm around his neck. After a moment, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his boots. He opened the door and glanced up and down the hallway. The sconces had been dimmed, and the castle was silent. His heavy steps made no sound on the carpet under his feet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You did all you could, Lady Corrin,” said Jakob. It was the early morning hours, and Corrin was finally on her way to bed after taking care of several matters after the battle in Cheve. 

“Thank you, Jakob. I only wish I knew that were true.” Her hand rested on the doorknob to her room. Her fingers felt something around the knob that wasn’t metal. 

“What this?” said Corrin. She pulled a cord off the doorknob. 

“It looks like a good luck charm,” said Jakob. “How tacky. I will take care of it for you, Lady Corrin.” Jakob reached for the charm. Corrin jerked her hand away from him.

“No!” she said, more forcefully than she had meant. “No, I’d like to hold onto it. Maybe it truly will bring me good luck. Gods know I need it.”


	2. For Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finds out who left her a mysterious gift.

Beams of sunlight filtered in through the window. Corrin stretched and squinted in the light. She rolled onto her side and felt something poke her neck. It was the good luck charm that had been outside her door. She had put it on and forgotten to take it off. She rubbed it between her fingers. It felt like a piece of wood wrapped in a bit of cloth. One side was particularly worn as if someone had repeatedly rubbed their thumb across it. 

She climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day. It was early, and still a little chilly outside. Jakob hadn’t even come to wake her up yet. Corrin walked to the mess hall, enjoying the morning air. No one was at breakfast yet, so she helped herself to a hunk of bread and a pitcher of milk. 

She seated herself onto one of the benches when she heard a slight scuffling across the room. Corrin looked up to see the border guard from the night before sitting at a far table. The noise was coming from something in his hands. She watched him for a minute until he looked up. He looked angry. Corrin froze with her bread lifted halfway to her mouth. The man returned to his work. 

Now what should she do? Corrin didn’t want to seem unfriendly, but he certainly didn’t look happy to see her. Not to mention all of the rumors she had heard about him last night in Cheve. Jakob had heard several villagers talking about this soldier, and he made sure to pass the information along to Corrin in case she found him unsuitable for her army. Corrin was too tired to think about them then, but they were all returning to her mind now. 

She tapped her bread on the table and took a swig of milk. If he didn’t want company, why did he come all the way to the mess hall? She glanced over at him again. He was looking at her, but quickly turned his eyes back to the items in his hands.

If he was going to be part of the army and live in the castle, she might as well try and talk to him. He had done nothing to prove untrustworthiness so far. Not in person, anyways. Corrin stood up and the bench squeaked, causing the man to look up again. She walked over to him.

“Good morning,” Corrin said. “Benny, right?” 

The man made a sound of confirmation. “Good morning, Lady Corrin.”

“Thanks for your help last night.” The man made another grunt. A small pile of wood shavings was growing on the table. 

“I’m hope I’m not bothering you but…what are you working on?”

“Oh,” said Benny, looking up and smiling. “I’m crafting good luck charms.” If Benny’s face looking scary before, now it looked…less so? He almost nice when he smiled. Then Corrin remembered.

“Oh, good luck charms? Like this one?” She fished the charm out of her top by the cord. 

“Ah, yes,” said Benny, his cheeks turning pink.

“Were you the one who left me this?” said Corrin.

“Yeah,” said Benny softly.

“Oh. Well, thank you.” Silence stretched out between them for a few minutes. Corrin swallowed the last of her bread and milk.

“Well, sorry to bother you,” said Corrin, standing up from the table.

“You’re not bothering me,” said Benny. 

“Oh,” said Corrin. She sat back down.

It was quiet for a few more moments until Corrin blurted out, “Have you ever defeated an army of 10,000 men all by yourself? I mean, it seems unlikely, but…”

“What?” said Benny, “Who told you that?” He had set down his carving knife, and he looked angry.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” said Corrin, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Well, the answer is no.”

Corrin looked up at him sheepishly. “I also heard that you once tossed a man so far into the sky that he never came down.”

Benny nodded. “That is true.”

“What?! Really?”

“No, of course not,” said Benny, a slight smile on his face.

“Huh,” said Corrin. She looked at Benny for a moment.

“Are you surprised?” he said.

“A little, I guess. I’ve already heard so many crazy things about you…”

“Already?” said Benny.

Corrin winced. “Ah, I’m sorry, I should stop talking about this…”

She stood up abruptly. “Um, it was nice talking to you Benny. See you later.”

Corrin practically ran out of the mess hall.

“Bye,” said Benny, but he was alone again.


	3. Who You Really Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin finds out that Benny is not the man she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter of my BennyxCorrin fanfic! This chapter is their B support, with a bit of added fluff, for fun! Hope you enjoy!

“Ugh, I’m an idiot…” Corrin lay on her bed with her hands over her eyes. She had been beating herself up ever since her last conversation with Benny. She never should have believed those rumors, and never should have had the nerve to ask about them. 

“I should apologize,” said Corrin to no one in particular, her voice muffled by her hands. She sat up from her bed. Corrin wandered the castle, checking the mess hall, the weapons hall, and even the staff store. When she pushed open the door to the armory, she found Benny sitting on a bench, polishing his lance.

“Hello Benny,” said Corrin, feeling her face grow hot. He looked up. “Do you have a moment? I feel I must apologize…”

Benny shook his head, knowing just what she was referring to. “It’s okay. Happens all the time.” 

“Is that so?” said Corrin. “Well, that makes me feel even worse.”

“Please, don’t,” Benny interrupted her, waving a hand. “I know that my appearance can be off-putting. And for some reason, the stories about me spread like wildfire.”

Corrin sat down on the bench next to him. “Well, to be fair, they are good stories,” she said sheepishly.

“Oh?” said Benny, “What’s the latest you’ve heard?”

Corrin blushed, embarrassed to be bringing this up again. “That…that you blew on a volcano to stop it from erupting…”

Benny shook his head, rubbing a rag up and down the haft of his lance. “False.”

“That you forged an axe with your bare hands…”

Benny smiled slightly at that one. “False.”

“That you punched a bear in the face…”

Benny dropped the butt of his lance to the ground with a thud, and Corrin jumped.

“I would never! Who’s been spreading that slander about me?!” Benny looked upset. 

Corrin clasped her hands together and looked at the floor not knowing what to say. 

Silence passed between them. Benny continued polishing his lance.

“Anyway, I’m sorry that I don’t really live up to my reputation.”

“Benny, please don’t apologize!” Corrin said suddenly. “I think…I think I’d like to learn more about who you really are, if that’s all right.”

“What?” said Benny, dropping his hands again, more gently this time.

“Did I say something wrong?” Corrin stammered.

“No,” said Benny, shaking his head. “I’m just surprised. You’re the first person to express that kind of interest in me.”

Corrin smiled. “Well, that’s a shame. Because you seem like a nice guy.”

“Ha,” Benny laughed softly, “I suppose I am.”

He turned towards Corrin. “Thanks for not being scared of me, Lady Corrin.”

They smiled at each other, neither of them moving until Corrin realized she was staring at him. She jumped up from the bench. “Well, I’d better get going. I’ve got to organize some things for the next battle. See you later, Benny.” 

He lifted a hand in good bye. “See you later.”


	4. Not Afraid Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin runs into Benny and makes some new (furry) friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Corrin’s A support. I took some creative liberties, but this chapter is my favorite one so far! Please enjoy!

Golden sunlight filtered in through the trees, gently warming Corrin’s face. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It had been a long time since she had been able to take a walk in the woods like this. Birds chirped overhead and the grass swayed slightly in the breeze. Corrin was headed towards her favorite oak tree. She loved to climb into its branches and take naps or just think. It was nice to get away from the stress of the castle. 

When she rounded the bend into the clearing where the oak stood, she found Benny sitting at the base of the tree, surrounded by forest animals. 

“Oh, hey, Benny! I didn’t expect to see anyone out here! What are you doing?”

Benny looked up from the critters in his lap and smiled. “Hello, Corrin. I’m just feeding some of the animals.” 

“Ah,” said Corrin. “That’s so kind of you.” Gingerly she took a few steps closer, careful not to scare away the animals. “I can’t believe that wild animals would let you get so close, though…you’re practically petting that squirrel!”

“Who, Charles here?” said Benny, scratching a red squirrel under the chin. “He’s one of my friends. He’ll let me pet him anytime. See?” The squirrel leaned into Benny’s hand, its little black eyes closing in bliss. 

“I’ve always been able to relate to these animals better than humans,” Benny said.

“Aww. That’s cute,” said Corrin, sitting down on the grass, still some feet away from Benny and his friends. “But also kind of sad…”

“Is that sad?” said Benny, “Me liking animals?”

“Well, I guess if you’re not sad about it…then it’s not sad.” Corrin watched as a tiny sparrow landed on Benny’s knee. He reached into his pocket and took out a pouch. Opening it, he spilled a bit of birdseed on the ground near his knee. The bird hopped off and began happily pecking at the food.

Corrin watched, amazed. “Honestly, Benny, I just can’t believe this reputation you’ve acquired. It doesn’t fit your real personality at all.”

“Hmm,” said Benny, watching the sparrow eat, “I suppose the tales have taken on a life of their own.” 

Corrin and Benny sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the animals. 

“Hey,” said Benny softly, “Would you like to pet one of them?”

“Do you think they would let me?” 

“Sure,” said Benny. “You’re a kind person. Animals can sense that. Here, I’ll help you.” 

Corrin stood up and gingerly seated herself next to him. The animals watched her warily. 

“Like this,” said Benny. He sprinkled a little more birdseed in front of Corrin. A diminutive songbird hopped closer to get to the food.

Very gently, Benny took one of her hands in his own. Corrin’s breath caught in her throat. She stared at their two hands. His was so big it nearly engulfed her own. Gently he molded her hand into a shape that the bird could perch on. He guided her hand towards the bird. Benny whistled softly. The bird looked up from its food, and after a moment, hopped onto Corrin’s extended finger. 

Corrin gasped softly in delight. She brought her hand up near her face and looked at the tiny bird as it chirped. She extended a finger and pet the bird gently on top of its head.   
“See, you’re a natural,” said Benny. 

After a few minutes the bird returned to its food. Charles the squirrel had fallen asleep on Benny’s knee, and he scratched the top of his head absentmindedly. 

“Hey, Benny…” said Corrin.

“Hm?”

“I was wondering…why did you give me that charm the day we first met?”

A slight blush spread onto Benny’s face. “I just…I didn’t want you to die. I thought maybe it could help you stay safe on the battlefield.”

Corrin pulled the charm out of her shirt. “It has so far. It was really thoughtful of you to give it to me. Thank you, Benny.”

“It’s nothing,” said Benny, blushing harder.

“No, it’s not nothing,” said Corrin, “You made it by hand, just for me! I’ll treasure it always.”

Benny smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Corrin looked up at the sky. The clouds drifted by lazily. “I’m glad I’ve gotten to know you better, Benny. I want to see you come out of your shell a little bit.” Corrin stared at the ground next to her, fingering the grass. “I mean, you’re kind and generous. People shouldn’t be afraid of you.” She looked up at Benny. He was staring at her intently. She felt her face grow hot. 

After a moment, Benny looked away. 

“Well, I don’t know about that…But I’m glad you’re not afraid of me anymore, Lady Corrin.”

“Me too,” said Corrin.


	5. The Great Bath Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin goes to the bath house for a relaxing soak. For good or for bad, someone is already there. (Can you guess who?!)

Corrin yawned and stretched on her way to the bathhouse. Nothing sounded better than a long soak. She was meeting Camilla and Elise there for some sister bonding time. Arriving in the changing room, she quickly slipped out of her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself for modesty. She waited for a few minutes for Camilla and Elise, but then figured she might as well wait for them in the bath. 

When she entered the bathing room the steam was so thick she could barely see. Someone was already in the bath. “Camilla?” said Corrin, trying to wave away some of the fog. When Corrin realized it wasn’t her sister, she stopped.

Benny had his back to her, his arms outstretched along the edge of the bath. Even completely relaxed, each muscle in his back and arms were clearly defined. Corrin froze in place, seemingly unable to look away. Feeling her eyes on him, Benny turned around. 

“Lady Corrin?!” Benny’s face turned scarlet. He looked for a moment like he was going to stand up, as was courteous when the princess entered the room, but then thought better of it. “Um…i-it’s the men’s turn right now…I think…”

“I AM SO SORRY!” Corrin shouted, backpedaling until she hit the wall. “I’m leaving now!” She stumbled back into the changing room. After a few minutes with her head between her knees, she found Camilla getting herself some breakfast in the mess hall. 

“Camilla! Why did you tell me to meet you at the bathhouse at eight? That’s the men’s time to bathe!” 

“I did tell you to meet me there at eight, sweetie,” said Camilla.

“Well, then why weren’t you there?”  
“I meant eight in the evening, darling.” Realization dawned on Corrin’s face. 

“Uh oh,” said Camilla, “Did you have a little accident?” 

The next time they saw one another, Corrin and Benny had both arrived at an unspoken agreement not to talk about it. Ever.


	6. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny works up the courage to ask Corrin something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Corrin's S Support conversation. I had a fun time writing it! I hope you enjoy it too!

Corrin hummed and swung the picnic basket back and forth as she walked. She was meeting Benny for lunch at the oak tree, which had become their meeting place. 

When she arrived in the clearing, Benny was surrounded by animals, as usual. A few of them who had become familiar with Corrin ran to meet her, chittering in welcome. 

“Hello, Lady Corrin…” said Benny, looking solemn. He wasn’t wearing his armor today. 

“Hi Benny! I brought your favorite,” she said, setting down the basket and seating herself next to him. “Is…is something the matter?”

“Uh…” said Benny, twiddling his thumbs. “No. Can we just talk for a bit?”

“Of course,” said Corrin, putting aside the basket. “What’s going on?”

“I’ve just got something to say,” said Benny. 

When he didn’t continue, Corrin said, “Would you care to elaborate?”

Benny still didn’t say anything. He looked like he was in pain.

“I see. Fascinating,” said Corrin, fingering some blades of grass.

“I…I want to protect you, Lady Corrin,” he finally said.

“Oh…” said Corrin, “Thank you, Benny…”

“I don’t think you understand,” he continued. “I really want to protect you.”

“Er, yes, you mentioned that.” 

“Ugh…I’m having a hard time saying exactly what I want to say…” said Benny, running his fingers through his short hair. 

“Benny?” Corrin reached out and rested her hand on top of his. He looked up at her in shock, his cheeks blushing. “Just come out and say it. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” said Benny, shifting to reach something in his pocket, but leaving one hand underneath Corrin’s. “This might make things easier. Here, take it.”

“Oh my gosh!” Corrin gasped, “A wedding ring! Benny!”

“Do you understand now? What do you think?”

Corrin reached out to touch the ring, but then stopped short.

“What do I think about what? I’m going to need to hear an actual question.”

“I see,” said Benny, grimacing. “So, that’s your answer?”

“No, please don’t misunderstand.” Both of Corrin’s hands were resting on top of Benny’s now. It’s just that I’ve wanted to hear those words for what feels like so long. Please. It’s important.”

“You’re right,” said Benny, sounding relieved.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the ground. “Corrin, will you, uh…” Corrin gently squeezed his hands and smiled. His met her eyes. “Will you marry me?”

“I will, Benny!” 

“You mean it?” said Benny, in disbelief, “You’ll actually marry me?”

“Yes!”

The biggest smile Corrin had ever seen on him spread across Benny’s face. With shaking fingers he took her hand very gently and slid the ring onto her finger. The animals, feeling their excitement, tweeted and squeaked. Benny watched Corrin’s eyes sparkle as she held out her hand to look at the ring on her finger.

“Benny,” said Corrin, “To tell you the truth, I’ve been hoping that things were heading in this direction since we met.”

“You weren’t afraid?”

“Oh, I was afraid. But after a minute or two,” Corrin laid a hand against Benny’s cheek. “I could begin to see the real Benny. And after a few minutes more, I began to fall in love with him.”

“Well! I’m glad you gave me a chance. I love you too, Corrin.”

Corrin and Benny sat there for a moment, grinning at each other stupidly. A squirrel climbed onto Benny’s head, and Corrin laughed. She held out a hand and the squirrel traveled up her arm to perch on her shoulder. 

“Oh,” said Benny, “I didn’t wear my armor today because it has so many sharp pieces. Now that we’re getting married…can I…is it alright if…” Corrin looked at him expectantly.

“May I…hold…you?”

Corrin nodded eagerly. 

Benny carefully removed a couple of bunnies who had found their way onto him to make a place for Corrin. She climbed into his lap and make herself comfortable, laying her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. Cautiously Benny wrapped his arms around her. He smelled like soap and leather. Corrin sighed with bliss. 

“I love you, Benny.”


	7. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin comes to a realization that causes her to question her decision to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? It's ANGST time!

“Benny!” Corrin shouted across the castle grounds to wave at her fiancée. He stopped to let her jog to his side. “Where are you headed?”

“The arena, for some practice.” 

“BENNY! You out here? You ready to get your butt kicked or what?” Charlotte walked up behind Benny, apparently not seeing Corrin standing in his shadow. As soon as Charlotte saw Corrin she transformed, letting her axe drop from her shoulder to lean against it demurely. 

“Oh my goodness, it’s Princess Corrin! Why, I didn’t see you there!” She tossed her hair and giggled. “I’ve been hanging out with this guy for so long, some of his rough manners must have rubbed off on me!”

“I see,” said Corrin, knowing Benny had probably never used such phrasing in his life. 

Ignoring her, Benny turned back to Corrin. “Where are you headed?”

“To talk to Xander. I wanted to discuss some things with him about…us,” she said softly. 

“Hmmm…” said Benny, “Shouldn’t I be the one to do that? To ask for his permission?”

“You want to?” said Corrin.

“Well…if I’m going to marry Nohr’s princess, I at least want to do it right.” 

Corrin grinned. She stood on her tiptoes to run her thumb over his cheek. “Okay then. We’ll talk to him together, later.” 

“What’s that now?” piped Charlotte, “Not planning anything naughty in front of an innocent flower like me, are you?” Benny blushed and Corrin laughed. 

“See you later, Benny! Bye Charlotte!” called Corrin as she jogged back towards the castle. 

Corrin headed down the hallway, remember some logistical business she had to talk to Xander about. Upon approaching his office door, she head Xander’s voice from outside the door. 

“Felicia, we’ve talked about this. We can’t.”

“I-I know Xander, but I’ve been thinking, and I don’t care about that. I care about you. I just…” Her voice was interrupted by a watery sob, “I just want to be with you.”

“Out of the question,” said Xander sternly. Then his voice softened. “I’m sorry…please…leave me be.” 

Corrin barely got out of the way of the door before it smacked her in the face. Felicia, in her distress, didn’t even see Corrin as she barreled out the door and down the hallway. 

Peering into the open door, she found Xander with his head in his hands. Sensing Corrin’s presence, he looked up.  
“Did you hear all that?” 

“Big brother, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I was coming to talk to you and I just...” 

“It’s alright, said Xander, standing up and turning his back to Corrin to look out the window. “You might as well know.” 

He didn’t say anything after that, so Corrin said, “I’ve noticed you and Felicia fighting next to each other on the battlefield lately. She’s a sweet girl.”

“Mmm,” said Xander, “Sweet, and selfless, and kind, and genuine…to name just a few. Everything I could ever want in a wife.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” She came to stand next to him at the window. 

Looking down, she saw Felicia sitting on a bench in the castle garden, her back to them, and her face in her hands. Even from here, Corrin could see her shoulders shaking with sobs. 

Xander’s face was hard and emotionless. “As pawns of our own father, one wrong move could cost us our lives. Or the life of someone we love.” Something like emotion flickered across Xander’s face, ever so briefly, before returning to stone once more. “Someone so close to us could easily be used against us. I wouldn’t put it past Father to do just that to get us to do what he wanted. Camilla and Leo know this, and now so do you. Elise will also learn the truth in time.”

Corrin felt the color drain from her face. “What…what are you saying?”

“As sons and daughters of Nohr, it is our duty to protect our people…even from their own king,” said Xander. 

A thousand thoughts collided in Corrin’s brain at once. How could she not have realized? She may be free from her tower, but she was not outside of King Garon’s grasp. And she never would be, so long as she was Nohr’s princess. And as long as she held that title, anyone close to her would be in danger. 

Tears welled up in Corrin’s eyes and spilled down her cheeks, her hand coming to her mouth to stifle a sob.

“Corrin?” said Xander uncertainly, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” said Corrin, working to keep her voice steady, her back to Xander. “I know now what I must do.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrin stumbled through the dark forest. Twigs and branches scratched at her face as she tripped through the trees, but she didn’t notice. The sound of her footsteps crunching in the fallen leaves and the chirp of crickets were the only sounds in the night air. 

Emerging from the trees into the clearing, she found Benny sitting at the base of the great oak, waiting for her, constant and dependable as always. A fox had found its way onto his lap, and Benny stroked its back gently. Upon Corrin’s arrival, it jumped to its feet and sped into the woods. 

“Is something wrong?” said Benny, seeing the look on Corrin's face and climbing to his feet. He took Corrin’s hands in his own, but she gently pulled them away, refusing to meet his gaze. 

“Corrin?” he said, his voice full of concern. “What is it?” 

“I…I don’t think….we should get married.”

“What?” said Benny. 

“I’m serious,” said Corrin, finally looking up at him. The realization that dawned on Benny’s face at her words threatened to snap her heart in two. 

“But…why?” asked Benny his voice wavering. 

Corrin struggled to hold his gaze. His blue eyes, made even prettier by the tears that threatened to fall from them, pierced her to her core. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him why, but she knew that he would say the same thing Felicia did, that he didn’t care about his own safety. And a part of Corrin wanted to let him say it, and to take her in his arms and hold her and protect her. 

“Because I’m selfish,” said Corrin simply. Because I want you to live, thought Corrin. Because I want you to be safe. 

Corrin looked away, but not before she saw in Benny’s face that his heart was breaking. 

“I’m sorry,” said Corrin, turning her back to him and walking into the forest.

“Corrin, wait,” said Benny, his voice ragged.

She didn’t wait to hear anymore, because she knew her heart couldn’t take it. She sprinted blindly into the woods. She might have heard him shout after her, but she couldn’t be sure. The sound of her own heavy breathing and the fall of her footsteps as she ran filled her ears. Branches whipped and stung her arms, the pain nothing compared to the ache in her chest. Running as fast and as far as she could, Corrin’s bare foot finally caught on a rock, causing her to come crashing to the forest floor. Throwing back her head, she bellowed her despair, a hollow draconic sound in the night.


	8. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pushing Benny away to try and protect him, Corrin's curse of warfare and blood continues to follow her, as well as the people she loves.

Corrin whipped around, her dragon tail knocking three enemy soldiers across the battlefield in a single swoop. Suddenly something sliced at her from behind, and she kicked out her back legs, hitting the solider that had snuck up on her.

I’m getting careless, thought Corrin. I have to focus. Even as she thought that, her eyes darted across the field to Benny. He was holding his own on the battlefield, as usual. Charlotte was attacking from his other side, and together they were mowing down enemies with alarming ferocity. 

Her heart twisted painfully seeing Charlotte in the spot at his side where she usually stood. Angry at herself for being childish, she roared and knocked away two more enemies with a sweep of her claw. The further away from me he is, she thought, the safer he will be. 

The flow of battle continued, the Nohrian soldiers moving across the battlefield with speed and precision, sparing enemy lives where they could. Transforming back into a human, Corrin unsheathed her Yato, taking out more enemy after enemy. At some point Corrin saw Benny nearby out of the corner of her eye. He had several dents in his armor, looking as though he had taken more than a few hits. He met her eyes briefly. To anyone else, they might say that he wore the same expression as always; grim and scary. But Corrin, who knew him best, could see the pain still in his eyes.

She yanked her eyes away and charged forward. Suddenly several lancers charged her at once. While she turned her attention to them, she didn’t see the ninja appear from behind her in a cloud of smoke. 

“Corrin!” shouted Benny. She whipped around just in time to see Benny rush in front of her as the enemy threw a flaming shuriken. Corrin watched in horror as the weapon lodged itself between Benny’s breast and shoulder plates. 

“NO!” she roared, transforming into a dragon. She swiped at the ninja, feeling his spine snap beneath her claws. She glanced back at Benny. He had fallen to his knees, and the color was quickly draining from his face. Corrin transformed back into a human as she ran towards him. 

“No, no no,” she murmured, catching him by the shoulders just before he fell. Her fingers trembled over the weapon in his chest, blood dripping from the exposed tip. His breathing was ragged and as he glanced up she could see the fear in his eyes. 

Hot tears began streaming down Corrin’s face. “You’re going to be okay, Benny,” she said shakily, her arms trembling as she tried to keep him propped up. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” she sobbed, trying to stifle the blood by applying pressure around the shuriken. She felt it cut into her hand, but kept pressing, her own blood falling onto the ground to mix with Benny’s. 

He laid a shaky hand on her own. Despite his pain, he was gentle as ever as he pushed it away.

“Don’t” he said, through clenched teeth, “You’ll…” He didn’t finish his sentence before he slumped over, falling heavily on top of Corrin.

“Elise!” she screamed, catching her sister’s attention from across the battlefield. Seeing her sister trapped under Benny’s lifeless body, she raised her staff. In a flash of light Benny vanished, and Elise hurried towards Corrin.

“Where did you send him?” said Corrin as she struggled to her feet, gripping Elise’s saddle on the verge of hysterics. 

“Back to the castle, to the infirmary,” said Elise, eyeing her sister worriedly, “Here, get on my horse and we can get back to Lilith.”

“I’m faster,” said Corrin, eyes flaming. She transformed into a dragon, and with a flap of her wings, jumped into the sky. It seemed to take ages for her to reach Lilith. It took longer still for Lilith to transport her back to the castle. But running down the hallway to the infirmary was the longest of all. The hallways seemed to grow longer with each step. At last, she reached the infirmary and burst through the door. 

“Where’s Benny?” she shouted, scanning the room for him. 

“Corrin,” said Felicia, jumping up at her sudden arrival, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” said Corrin, brushing past her, “Where is he?”

“Izana and Jakob are taking care of him,” said Felicia, wringing her hands, “But you can’t go back there.”

“I have to see him,” said Corrin, bumping into things and knocking them to the ground in her haste. “I have to see him.”

“Corrin, wait,” said Felicia helplessly. 

An icy hand grabbed Corrin’s wrist just before it reached the doorknob to the surgical room. 

She glanced up to see Flora, her eyes firm. “No Corrin,” she said softly. 

Corrin stood still, her mind processing Flora’s words. Her mouth opened to cry but no sound came out.

“Shhh…” said Flora, hugging Corrin to her.

“It’s my fault,” Corrin sobbed. “It’s my fault these things keep happening.” 

Flora ran a hand over her hair and Felicia patted her back, trying her best to help.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened. Corrin’s head snapped up, startling Felicia and Flora from their nap on her shoulder. Izana and Jakob came into the room, looking weary.

“How is he? Will he be alright?” demanded Corrin. 

“We’re very hopeful,” said Izana softly, his usual bubbly manner gone. “But he’s not out of the metaphorical woods yet.”

“Can I see him?” asked Corrin, moving towards the door. 

“Yes, but he’s asleep,” said Jakob, but Corrin was already inside. 

He was lying motionless on the infirmary cot. His armor lay strewn about the room, a pile of bloody sheets heaped in the corner. Choking back a sob, Corrin feel to her knees at his side. She watched his chest rise and fall, too slowly it seemed. She found his hand and entwined her fingers in his, the good luck charm he had given her tucked between their hands. Corrin pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, his skin rough against her lips. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” she said, and watched his chest rise and fall, rise and fall.


	9. Even if I Have to Give my Life

A low groan woke Corrin from her light sleep. The smell of blood, metal, and staff magic reminded her where she was, and the hand entwined with hers twitched slightly. She sat up with a start. Benny groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. The sight of his familiar pale blue eyes drew a happy sob from Corrin’s chest.

“Thank the gods you’re alright!” Corrin cried, hugging him. Disoriented, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her to hug her back. Benny took in the dried blood on her clothes and seemed to be remembering what had happened. Corrin drank in his warmth, the feel of his arms around her and his bare skin against her cheek. After a moment she sat up and gently rested her hand on his bandaged shoulder. 

“I’m sorry this happened,” said Corrin. “No matter what I do, it seems pain will always find the people I…” She trailed off. “I wish it were me instead of you,” she said, tears filling her eyes. “And after what I did…what I said…Why do you still put yourself in harm’s way for my sake?” Her tears began to flow over her cheeks, and she dashed them away with her palm.

“Corrin,” said Benny, catching her hand as she wiped her face. He waited for her to meet his eyes.

“I’ll always protect you…even if I have to give my life. I love you, Corrin. I always will, even if you don’t love me back.”

His words made Corrin’s heart swell and break. “I love you too Benny,” she said, resting a hand on his cheek, “I do but…” She gestured at his wound. “So long as you are with me, things like this will keep happening. Not just with this war, but so long as I have ties to King Garon, danger will always follow me. If I put one toe out of line, he could take it out on you. I love you, Benny, but…” She took a breath and steeled herself, “I want you to be safe.”

Benny let out a breath, almost like a sigh of relief. “I’m not scared of King Garon.” He reached a hand up to touch her face, and Corrin let herself lean her head into his touch. “The only thing that scares me…is how much I love you.” 

Corrin let out a shaky laugh, more tears spilling from her eyes. 

“Ugh...that was pretty mushy, wasn’t it?”

Corrin laughed again and kissed the palm of his hand. “I don’t mind, I’m just happy you’re alive!”

“If King Garon did try to kill me,” he said thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t go down easily.”

Corrin smiled at that. “I guess if anyone were strong enough to go against him, it would be you.”

Benny glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the good luck charm sitting on the bedside table. Corrin recognized it as the one he always wore. To her surprise the ring he had given her was strung next to it. Even after she had it returned to him, he had kept it. She took if off the leather strap and held it between her fingers. 

“Then do you think it would be okay if I…put this back on?”

Benny smiled. “It was only ever for you.”

Gently he took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger once more. Feeling the weight of it on her finger, knowing that he still loved her…it felt like coming home. She laid her head in crook of his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered, “for staying with me.” 

He wrapped his arms around her again, holding her tight. After a minute he put a hand under her chin, lifting her head to look at her. “Could…could you close your eyes for a second?”

She tilted her head at him in confusion, but said, “Okay.” She closed her eyes. She could hear him shift on the bed, hear his breathing speed up. His lips briefly met hers, touching them gently before pulling away. She smiled and opened her eyes to see that Benny still had his closed. 

“Benny?” she said. He opened his eyes, and smiled as he glanced over her face. 

“Whew! You’re still here!” he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“What?” Corrin laughed, “Of course I am!”

“I’m so happy, I was afraid I was dreaming,” he said. 

“It’s not a dream,” she said, “And I’ll prove it.” She leaned over to kiss him again. 

Benny made a noise of surprise and kissed her back.


End file.
